Last Thoughts
by Caidyn
Summary: The last thoughts of two important people.
1. James

It had all been a flash; the door opening, screaming, "Lily run! I'll hold him back," remembering that his wand was upstairs in their bedroom.

Now it was a waiting game that he was going to pay the ultimate price for: Death.

Voldemort was in their house, slowly entering. The instinct to run filled him up. He could hear the door slam upstairs and he knew that Lily and Harry were safe for the time being. It all was up to him at how long he could last with holding the dark wizard back from the rest of his family.

Oh god…. Harry.

Last time seeing him. James was never going to see him go to Hogwarts, never going to teach him to fly, and never going to say how much he loved him ever again. So many things he was going to miss.

Suddenly he regretted everything. He regretted all those missions he had gone on while Lily had been pregnant and just given birth. All those times he had missed saying how much he loved the both of them. But now that didn't matter since Harry would never remember this night. The little boy would never even remember his parents and all that they had done for him.

Nothing mattered anymore for now he was staring death in the face. James took in with his hazel eyes the paleness of the thing that used to be called a man. Red eyes stared him down; they held no feeling or pity in them, only cruelty showed. A smirk was curled up on his lips accenting the fact that there was no nose, only snake-like slits that accented his cold looking features.

James tried to think, tried to think of a smart remark that he could say to lighten the situation, but none could be found. This was what war meant; losing friends, family, and possibly even your own life.

Lily and Harry; they were all that mattered anymore.

As he stared at Voldemort, slowly backing towards the stairs, he only thought of them. He thought of how Lily's eyes gleamed just as Harry's did when she was happy and how her red hair glimmered in the light as she spun around.

Plastered across his mind as the spell was shot was how she smiled right after she had given birth and had Harry bundled in her arms. It was the last thing that even crossed his mind as he fell to the floor, fading into the darkness of death.

* * *

**A/N**

****Just something I threw together to get things rolling with the writing block. But hey!-You all got something out of it.

Hope you enjoy it. Please review with critics of my work because I do appreciate them.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Lily

She heard the faint thump as someone fell to the ground. James. In just a second she knew that her husband was dead and that she would be following him quickly. She could only pray that the door in front of her would hold for at least a few moments more so she could hold onto her child one last time.

Softly she placed a kiss to the child's head, breathing in his clean scent. Lily looked down at him as she tried to memorize every laugh and smile that had crossed his face in the amount of time she had gotten to know her little boy.

A steady noise of someone walking towards their door came. Her fearful eyes were placed on the door, watching it as she waited for the end for only a few seconds. Again she pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head.

"Mama loves you," she breathed out.

The footsteps grew closer.

"Dada loves you too."

Closer.

"Be safe. Be strong."

His eyes were wide as if he was trying to understand just what she had said to him. It was just what James did at times when he was half listening or she was talking too fast for him to follow. As she looked at that little boy with the striking black hair and soft green eyes she saw how both their traits showed in the little boy.

The door burst open and she screamed, shielding Harry with her body as she turned so her back was facing the door, out a word that sounded like her husband's name. The crib was behind her, blocking her from getting away from the man. She set Harry down as he started crying, looking as if he knew what was going to happen.

Tears were going down her face as she put her finger to her lips for an attempt to get him to quiet down.

"Step aside," ordered the cruel voice from behind her.

Lily turned, set on facing the man with a face that was as composed as she could get it. "No." Her voice had shaken as she answered him, staring him down. Her hands gripped the bars from behind as if he was going to try and force her to move.

A smirk came across the man's face. "Step aside and I will let you live."

Violently she shook her head. "Kill me. Not Harry, please don't kill Harry," she begged, the composure she had only moments before dissolving. Tears poured down her face as she looked at him. Silence was circling around, only being broken by the little boy's cries that came every now and then.

She watched as the wand rose to point towards her.

Flashes of memories of holding James's hand, kissing him, and being with Harry flashed before her mind.

"Advada Kedavra!"

In a flash of light that was as green as her eyes she fell to the floor beside the crib with the knowledge that she would see Harry again someday fading away as her life left.

* * *

**A/N**

****Meh. Another little thing.

If you enjoyed please review!


End file.
